


Aren't You A Little Old For Trick or Treating?

by funkmum



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Kinda, Royai - Freeform, Team Mustang - Freeform, sooo much cheese, theyre all so mean to roy but like... he kinda deserves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkmum/pseuds/funkmum
Summary: A little thing I wrote for a Halloween prompt last year~"Aren't you a little old for trick or treating?" + Team Mustang





	Aren't You A Little Old For Trick or Treating?

Roy isn’t quite sure how it happened. One minute he’s drinking coffee and reading the morning paper, the next, he’s spilt coffee all over his great coat and is left standing in front of his wardrobe, wondering what to do. He could just not wear anything over his standard uniform, but it is far too cold at this time of year. He slides a few items across the rack and- there. Black, calf-length, high-collared, and with a red velvet lining. He couldn’t. He takes the cloak ( _cape_ , a small voice in his head says) and puts it on. _Dear lord, think of the comments. A Colonel of the Amestrian military should not be seen wearing something like this. Why do I even have this?_ He tries to put the negative thoughts out of his mind. He’s fought in a war, surely he can handle a small amount of teasing and ridicule. _Well, it is Halloween, I suppose_. After giving himself one last glance over in the mirror, Roy Mustang goes to work.

 

How hadn’t he considered this before leaving home? What had he been thinking? Stares and snickers from strangers are one thing (he received 3 ‘Dracula’s’ on the way to headquarters), but the squad… He stops outside the office door and takes a deep breath, willing himself to go in. He just needs to power through, that’s all. _If I can just make it to my desk_ , he thinks, _I can get this stupid thing off and that will be that. Surely no one will even notice as they’re all hard at work, right? Right?_ He sighs, gathers his courage, and pushes open the door. Immediately he realises, a mistake has been made. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Havoc’s head shoot up, and Breda nudging Fuery, who hadn’t yet noticed his entrance. Falman at least looks sympathetic, probably anticipating what’s coming. Hawkeye doesn’t move, but he knows she’s seen him. Hawkeye sees everything. _Just get to the desk and sit down, just get to the desk and sit down, just get to the desk and sit down_. The mantra repeats in his head and he’s so close, so close to the safety of his nice big desk when-

“With all due respect, sir,”

_Oh no_. He knows that tone of voice, and coming from Hawkeye it never means good things. Why did it have to be Hawkeye? Why not one of the other guys? Jabs from them he can handle; brush them off, throw back a witty line of his own, win the day, pack up and go home. But Hawkeye? He’d rather run naked through the streets of Central than face this. He stops, mere feet from safety, closes his eyes, and waits for her to deliver the killing blow.

“aren’t you a little old for trick or treating?”

Silence. There is only silence in the moment after the Lieutenant speaks. For a millisecond, Roy hopes that the rest of the people in the room hadn’t heard her, or that he’d made up the question all together. Maybe he hadn’t even gotten out of bed this morning and this was all a cruel dream. And then it happens. The dam breaks. Breda is off first, bellowing with laughter, Havoc snorting behind him. Even Falman can’t hide a chuckle or two, while Fuery, bless his soul, just looks uncomfortable at the whole thing. The ruckus moves Roy back into action and he finally gets to his desk, swinging the blasted cape off his shoulders, crumpling it into a ball and throwing it under the desk, before practically falling into his chair. He looks over at his subordinates, and the comedienne herself has a smirk on her face as she accepts a high five from Breda.

“Okay, thank you for that Lieutenant. Now let’s settle down and get to work, unless you’d all like to stay late tonight?” Roy gives each of them their own withering glare, and the crew all immediately clear their throats, wipe their tears, and get back to work.

He turns his attention back to Hawkeye. _Why, Hawkeye? I trust you with my life and this is how you treat me? I thought you were better than this_. Roy tries to communicate all this to her telepathically, but when she turns and catches his eye, he forgets it all. She gives him a small smile and mouths ‘happy Halloween’, and he can’t help but smile back.


End file.
